


Cracked Lens

by bluphacelia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big bang 2017, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: A soft peel of classical music assaulted his senses as a soft yellow light spilled into the hallway—a night class? He continued forward, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. He felt the tug of curiosity and he glanced through the door, eyes flittering past easels and canvases and he stopped—paralyzed. There in the midst of art students was the perfect portrait. -- Gon finds something he didn't know he was looking for.





	Cracked Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Haven't written anything for HxH in a looong while. Dug out this piece for the 2017 [big bang](https://hxhbb17.tumblr.com/). Didn't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I got some art from the lovely [aubaura](http://aubaura.tumblr.com/post/161192193430/ahh-gosh-i-feel-like-these-are-super-messy-but) for this story! It's spoilers, so I'd read the story first ;)

Gon dashed past two straggling students, across the otherwise empty quad toward the arts faculty. The sun had dipped well behind the hulking buildings; dusk settling in to paint the walls behind him a rustic orange, the light glittering off the walls of glass. His class had run late.

He ran up the back stairs, taking them two at a time, wrenching the door open at the top, only to have to wade through a gaggle of students making their way outside into the darkening night. There was a flicker and the florescent lights came on, making shadows dance along the old facade as he waited for his turn through the doors. The last student passed by with a shy smile and a thank you. Gon couldn't get into the building fast enough.

His footsteps echoed down the empty hall, breath puffing as he ran up the stairs and finally skid to a stop next to an open door. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Gone gasped as he braced himself against the door frame. 

Assistant Professor Kite glanced up from one of the glass cases bordering the walls. He smiled and adjusted his glasses. A long strand of hair had slipped out of the messy knot of hair piled on top of his head as he turned back to twist the key, locking the case.

"Good evening, Gon," he said and crossed his arms; keys dangling from long fingers. Kite glanced at the clock situated over the door and furrowed his brows. "It's late. I thought you'd've been here an hour ago." 

Gon shrugged, the story of his afternoon easy on his lips. He strolled up the to glass cabinet, eyes running through the lenses loving stored in neat rows inside. "Did you get—," he back peddled. "Was the 100mm lens returned today?"

"You want to borrow it over the weekend, right?" Kite flipped through his keys before pulling out the correct one to free his precious equipment from their loving captivity. He pulled out the drawer, fingers flipping through the tiny labels before stopping and pulling out the 100mm. He flipped it over, checking both covers before handing it over to Gon. "Do you need a case for this?"

"No. I don't have a lens on me right now. My main one cracked the other day and I left it at home, so it'll fit in my case just fine." Gon tugged at his green backpack and pulled out his camera bag, setting it on the table. Kite frowned, but turned to lock the cabinet again. Gon pulled out his camera and fixed the lens in place. He switched the camera on, turning the dials trying out the settings until he was satisfied. "This'll be perfect for my next project!" Gon exclaimed as he flicked the camera off and replaced the lens cap.

"You should get your own lens fixed," Kite replied as he tucked his keys back into his coat pocket. "And take better care of my lens than your own or I'll own you for the rest of your life." Gon choked on air and looked down at the camera in his hands. The crack hadn't really been his fault. He'd been careless, but it wasn't like it had hurt anyone but himself. It would be fine.

"I-I can't really afford to right now. I really appreciate you lending the lenses I need, Kite," Gon pulled the camera strap around his neck before gathering the rest of his things and stuffing them back into his backpack.

Kite sighed and walked over to his desk. "You help me out, when you can," he muttered as he sat down, eyes going to the stacks of papers spilling over his desk. "Just bring it back in one piece!" He waved his hand, already preoccupied by a haphazardly stapled report.

"Thank you, Kite! For everything." Gon hoisted his bag over his shoulder and with a good night he slipped out the door.

There was an audible bounce to his step as he walked back down the corridor to the stairs. Every new lens was a new adventure, a new way of looking at the world. He couldn't help the grin that blossomed on his lips as he cradled his new baby in his hands. He'd gotten lucky this time and with Kite's assistance he'd managed to grab the lens right after a senior had returned it from a long-term loan. Gon pushed through a set of doors. Shoot had been right, it did pay to cater to the assistant professors.

New lens in hand, Gon walked through the art corridor on the main floor. The walls were covered in all the new display art by the students—sculptures on small tables, paintings hanging off the walls, even a small multimedia display playing on a screen near the entrance. He slipped through the door causing the florescent lights to blink to life. He passed by the final projects and art collages, soaking in the new and weird and wonderful.

Gon pushed through the final set of doors; a soft peel of classical music assaulted his senses. A soft yellow light spilled into the hallway—a night class? He continued forward, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. He felt the tug of curiosity and he glanced through the door, eyes flittering past easels and canvases and he stopped—paralyzed. There in the midst of art students was the perfect portrait.

Gon blinked once, hand twitching to his camera on autopilot. Before he realized, he was gazing through the viewfinder, finger already on the trigger. There was an audible click and the model shifted his gaze up. Gon felt himself sucked into deep purple eyes. He staggered back. Face flushed and palms clammy he fled down the corridor, the stolen picture burning in his mind's eye.

* * *

The afternoon sun warmed Gon's back as he made his way to the botanical gardens from the art building. He'd gone to snatch up a new lens from the photography club—a macro this time—and flowers were a perfect test subject. He glanced up at the blooming trees around him and wondered if the bulbs had sprouted in the gardens. He always enjoyed this route, the small piece of nature in the midst of the urban landscape.

He thumbed his old DLSR, the only good thing his father had ever left him, and jumped up the last three steps to the garden path. It was close to midday and students had taken full advantage of the gorgeous weather. They crowded the benches, eating lunch, chatter and laughter riding lightly through the air as Gon strode down the path.

It might not have been the best time to take pictures, with the glaring sun and severe lack of clouds, but that didn't deter Gon from trying out his new toy. The grass gleamed with a dewy sheen of water as he stepped under the canopy, shoes glistening with damp after only a few steps. It didn't take long to find a subject, water droplets on stalks of tall grass, ants crawling up from the depths of the earth, the fuzzy yellow and black of a bee. 

His coat tails dipped into the dew, knees soaking in the wet and soon he was chilled to the bone. He sat up and promptly sneezed—eyes scrunched up as the annoying tickle in his nose wouldn't abade.

Gon pulled himself up to his feet, brushing at the fine grit permeating his pant legs, only managing to spread the damp dirt around. He sighed and scrubbed his hand against his t-shirt, before heading back to the main walkway. The sun was warm as he slipped from the shadows and onto the path. The afternoon air had stilled, the benches now empty. He picked one in the sun and sank down, grateful for the warmth as he lifted his head up and closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off for a second. His eyes fluttered open, the sun was shining through the leaves and he wasn't alone. With a start, he hand made for his camera, his thundering heart quieting as he realized the comfortable weight against his chest. He glanced to the side, eyes catching strands of silver. It's the model from that night. His heart climbs up to his throat. Silver hair caught the sunlight as the other man dozed, hugging his school bag against his chest. Gon's fingers fidgeted toward his camera. Such a good opportunity—leaves painted shadows on his pale skin, while the sun made his hair catch fire. Even the composition was perfect! And then he remembered the macro lens. It was the only one he had on him. Also, Gon felt his cheeks heat, he hadn't asked for permission. He really was the worst.

"You're the peeping-tom from the other night, aren't you?" the words spill into the space between them and Gon wrenched his eyes up to the other man's face. He was met with a quirky smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry!" Gon spluttered and shot up, eyes straying away as a fresh flush of embarrassment engulfed him. "It was just such a nice—composition! And it happened before I knew it and I should have asked for permission—"

There was a burst of laughter and Gon snapped his eyes back up. He watched the man wipe at his eyes after a final suppressed chuckle. "I think you owe me lunch."

"What?" Gon felt his eyebrows knit together.

"For the picture you took," the man stood, bag hitting the bench. "I'm Killua—pre-law."

"Gon. I'm Gon Freecss. Photography, but you probably already guessed that."

Killua hoisted his red messenger bag across his shoulder and took a step forward.

"Oh. Okay. Now?" Gon fidgeted, but followed. They made their way to the closest cafeteria, chatting about the nice weather and how lovely the plum blossoms were this year.

They made it into the short queue, and Gon pulled out his wallet, thumbing through his coins. He wouldn't be paid until Thursday and he was a bit short this week. He felt eyes on him and he caught the end of a frown, before it was quickly hidden by a smile as Killua asked what he would like to have.

"I'm not that hungry," Gon muttered, but his traitorous stomach betrayed him with a loud growl; the warm smell of cooked rice and curry wafted through the kitchen doors.

Killua turned to the man behind the counter. "Two number three sets, please," he said looking at the menu. Before Gon could balk at the price Killua had swiped his card through the machine and given an order number.

"I'm sorry. A bit short on cash this week," Gon apologized as he followed Killua to a table near the windows.

"It's alright. You'll just owe me one—two now, I suppose," Killua grinned as he placed his bag onto an empty chair. "I got paid pretty well last time, so don't worry about it."

"It pays—you get paid—I mean you have a part-time job, Killua?" Gon licked his lips, trying and failing to find a polite way of phrasing what he'd seen that night.

"I model for the night students sometimes. It's good money and doesn't usually conflict with class, so it's perfect. I snagged a summer internship as well, so I got lucky. Can't work too much during the year because I'm on scholarship—most of my time goes to studying." Killua leaned back, chair propping up on two legs as he teetered back and forth.

"A scholarship for pre-law? That's amazing!" Gon leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him.

"Eh, it's nothing," Killua waved a hand and let his chair fall back down. "What about you?"

"I work part time at the mart down the street where Iive. I haven't been able to take as many shifts as I'd like due to projects and finals." He sighed. This time of year was always tight. It didn't take long after that for the food to arrive and they ate, chatting, laughter filling their small nook of the dining hall. Killua offered to get dessert—there was chocolate cake on the menu today.

* * *

Killua unlocked the door, pushed it open before dropping his bag on the ground and tugging at his shoes. The entryway was a stark sandalwood—wall lined with shoes in neat rows and a closet filled with coats and jackets full to bursting—leading up to the livingroom and kitchen, furniture sparse, but clean.

"I'm home!" he called out and got a casual "Welcome back" in return.

"How was your day?" Palm lounged on their small leather sofa, reading one of her trashy magazines. She flipped a page as Killua walked in.

"Remember that guy I told you about?" Killua slid down onto the sofa, causing Palm to shift her long legs up and then down onto his lap. His hands fell onto her ankles, eyes on her disinterested face.

"The one who snapped a photo of you during your creepy modeling job?"

"It's not creepy! And it pays well! I don't see you complaining when I come with enough to cover half our rent each week." Killua grumbled.

"He is _so_ creepy! I've seen the guy leering at freshmen. Their poor chastity is at stake if he's within a hundred mile radius!" Palm finally drops the act of reading and glares at Killua.

"Anyway! I met that guy again." Killua rolled his eyes and Palm nudged his side with her foot. "I passed by the gardens to meet up with KP and he was sleeping on a bench."

"Sleeping on a bench? Is he homeless or something? You took a picture in revenge right?"

"No! Shut up. Well—I did take one, but not in a creepy way. Here." Killua maneuvered his phone out of his pocket and flipped to the right picture. "Cute right?"

"Seems your type." Palm said as she looked at the image.

"I don't have a type!" Killua scowled and pulled the phone away, only for have it pulled from his hands.

"How long do you think I've known you, Killua. I know you have a type!"

Killua grumbled something inaudible and pulled his phone out of Palms unresisting hands. He turned it around to gaze at the picture. Gon was slumped forward over his bag, eyes closed as shadows played at his cheeks, hair sticking up in every direction. Killua frowned. He so didn't have a type.

"So, did you actually talk to him then?" Palm pulled up her magazine, going back to flipping through the pictures.

"I sat down to see what would happen." Killua leaned back, hands fidgeting against his phone.

"And?" Palm prompted, wiggling her foot, trying to get Killua to talk. She grinned inwardly at the conflicting emotions dancing on her roommates features. She knew what buttons to push and with Killua's love for dramatics it wasn't hard to push him in the right direction. 

"We ended up having lunch together. He's in the same year as me. A photography major, so I haven't seen him around campus before. A bit of an airhead, in my opinion. Asked if I could model for him and when I told him it would cost him five thousand jenny a picture he went so white you'd think I'd tried to rob him." Killua chuckled at the memory. It had been a while since he'd found someone so easy to tease. "An interesting guy, I think."

"You going to see him again?" Palm leaned forward, magazine forgotten.

"Maybe. Gave him my number, so let's see if he has the guts to text me." 

Palm barked a laugh and pulled her legs free. "You're literally the worst, Killua."

"But that's why you love me, Palm-kun," Killua sing-songed, only to get a kick in the thigh in return.

* * *

Gon sat next to the window in his mandatory math class—that he totally hadn't failed, _again_ , and was retaking with the freshmen. The sun was up and his books and notes lay forgotten in front of him. He peered at his phone, the screen lighting up and then darkening as he kept checking the time every twenty seconds. The lecturer murmured on at the front and he really didn't know what to do with all the weird squiggles and logs and graphs the teacher was drawing.

His chest constricted, an anxious need to move _now_ tugging at his limbs as he sat in the hushed room with nearly two hundred studious nineteen-year-olds. Gon pushed the button again, screen lighting to tell him he still had thirty two minutes before class would end. 

There was another reason, a secret reason, he couldn't keep his hands off his phone. He tried to deny it, but the idea of seeing Killua again filled his mind with a fresh buzz of warmth and anxiety and feelings he didn't really have words for other than the need to get that perfect being in front of his lens again.

How did you start conversations with people anyway? He was good at talking with people. A quick smile and a compliment went a long way, but he preferred doing it face-to-face, where he could see their reactions, emotions, make them laugh, not this weird symbiosis of technology that seemed to wrench everyone further away from simple contact with other human beings.

"Gon—Gon!" a hesitant whisper at his side pulled him away from his reverie. "This bit's gonna be on the test." His neighbor pointed at the front where the lecturer was pointing at something she'd just scribbled on the board. The boy next to him—Zushi—was one of the few freshmen he knew by name. 

He'd made certain to make friends with a few classmates in each of his classes. It was convenient. "I need to step out for a bit, this class is driving me nuts. Can I copy your notes later?" Gon whispered back as he gathered his notes and papers into a messy heap before stuffing them into his backpack.

"Eh, sure. You coming to the study session tomorrow?" Zushi muttered as he furrowed his brows at gon. "You missed the last two weeks. You're gonna fail again if you keep this up."

Giving Zushi a sheepish grin, Gon slipped out of his chair and tiptoed past the last few rows to the back of the room. Then he was out the door, making sure to close it softly behind him. He'd owe Zushi another bag of leftover meat buns from work. He could feel it.

Out of class, and with another three hours before his next one, Gon found himself wandering outside in the quad. The sun felt warmer again and he took it all in, a huge grin splitting his face as he soaked in the rays. It was just a few days before Golden week and he'd been able to weedle two extra days without work. He'd planned to go out into the field with his camera, try to find some new locations for shots, survey the surrounding mountains, a walk through the forests to capture the quiet of pre-dawn—

"Hey." A voice broke through his thoughts. "I didn't expect to see you this side of campus," Killua stepped into his field of vision. He looked immaculate in a loose dark red cardigan and jeans—artfully ripped at the knees.

"Oh. Hey—Killua. I had math," Gon replied, his lips twitching up at the corners. There were butterflies in his stomach and that old nag of anxiety. How could one person look that good?

"I have some time to kill, wanna grab coffee?" Killua asked, pulling the strap of his bag up as he continued to watch Gon.

"Sure," Gon replied and smiled, brushing away the weird feelings and doing what he did best—going with the flow.

They walked down the path, heading toward the cafe located in the natural science building, conversation circling around safe topics—today's classes and finally Kllua berating Gon for ditching math, which Gon laughed off with a wave of his hand and a shrug.

They sat in a corner of the small cafe, nursing a mocha and a hot chocolate—Gon tried to avoid caffeine if he could help it. It always left him too wired to concentrate. Killua leaned back against the wall, taking a careful sip of his drink and sighing in satisfaction.

"You never texted me." Killua went for the kill, casually bringing up the conversation he was trying to avoid. He peered at Gon through his shaggy bangs, and he nearly choked on his cocoa.

"Sor—I'm sorry, Killua," Gon coughed, anxious butterflies back full fold. "I didn't know what to say. I'm not great at the texting thing."

Killua laughed. The sound tinkling and relaxed washing away a layer of doubt, prompting another swallow of his warm drink.

"Here, let me see your phone," Killua said holding out his hand. Gon tilted his head, but handed it over. Killua grabbed it and fiddled with it for a second, before pulling out his own phone.

"This is how you start a conversation." He pushed Gon's phone back across the table. There was a new message.

**Gon Freecs (10:33)** : Hi 

**Killua Zoldyck (10:34)** : Hello

They stay at the cafe through lunch, ordering sandwiches and a second round of hot drinks—conversation pulsing from school to private lives. Finally it is just a few minutes before Gon's next class and with a good natured promise to actually contact Killua this time he ran to make it on time. He ended up sweaty and five minutes late.

* * *

Killua pushed through the apartment door, kicking his shoes off haphazardly, not bothering to put them away like he normally would. He slunk forward, dropping onto the empty couch.

"Welcome back," Palm called from somewhere above and Killua shifted enough to give her a look.

"I'm home," he muttered into the couch cushions.

"Rough day?" Palm ducked out of view and made her way toward the kitchen. "Tea?" 

"No," came the irate response. A soft hum and the bubbling of the kettle filled the small space as Killua could hear Palm shuffle in the kitchen. "I saw him again," Killua relented, pushing himself up, chin resting on the back of the couch as he watched Palm pull out tea from the cabinet.

"Gon?" Palm asked, placing a pot of honey next to her tea bag. "The spiky haired photography major you haven't shut up about for the past two weeks?"

Killua groaned and buried his face into his hands. Palm left the water to boil and leaned against the couch, patting his back softly. "I missed a class because of him. We were talking and I didn't pay attention to the time and then it was halfway through the class and I just decided not to go. What's wrong with me?"

"Aww, does Killua have a crush?" Palm poked his side, but only got an angry growl in response. He pulled away, turning his head to glare at Palm. Her grin softened and she leaned down to give him a hug. He tried to resist, but she tightened her hold and he finally let himself melt into the embrace.

"This is so stupid," he muttered into Palm's chest as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" Palm asked, ignoring the whistling of the electronic kettle.

"Bumped into him by the science building. We had coffee, which turned into lunch. I think I might have promised to tutor him in math. Apparently he is completely hopeless. He might also be coming over later for said tutoring," Killua trailed off as Palm wrenched him an arm's breadth away.

"Where is my Killua and what have you done with him?" Her eyes flashed and she shook him lightly. 

"What do I do?" Killua asked, voice shaking as Palm continued to manhandle him.

"You get ready to teach some math." Palm let go and pushed off the back of the couch to make her tea. "I can go to the library if you want to be alone. I'm just doing research today."

"No!" Killua cried out. "I mean, it might be better if you're here. Just in case."

"In case?" Palm quirked an eyebrow at him as she poured the water.

"In case I do something stupid, like jump him in the middle of explaining derivatives or something equally stupid. I don't even know if he swings that way," Killua moaned in despair.

"You're overthinking this."

"He didn't text me for two weeks! His excuse was that he didn't know how to start a conversation. Who even says that?" Killua slumped back down onto his knees, head hitting the back of the couch.

"I'm not going to justify your obsession with this guy. If you need to talk, I'll be working on my thesis. If you need to rant, go talk to Ikalgo." With those parting words, Palm took her tea and walked to her bedroom door. "But remember to introduce me when he get's here!" she called out before closing the door behind her.

"Shit." Killua muttered, before pulling out his phone.

* * *

**Gon Freecs (18:17)** : Im going to be a bit late. Got called into work. 8 ok?

Gon's phone buzzed a few minutes later.

**Killua Zoldyck (18:23)** : Ok. See you in a few

Gon pulled off his striped convenience store shirt over his head. He made an attempt at folding it before stuffing it into his backpack.

"Heading out?" a voice called from behind as Gon pulled on his regular tshirt over his head. He didn't want to get another lecture about being half naked in the break room, again. "Can't you stay for the late shift? I don't want to be here all by myself."

Gon turned to Leorio who was halfway through the door, keeping a lookout for potential customers.

"I can't. I have a thing," Gon replied, tucking his shirt into his jeans and pulling his coat on.

"A thing? You never have things—" Leorio gasped. "Is this a date thing?" He nudged Gon's side as he followed him through the store. Gon bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse, but it was too late. "Seriously? A date? You? When did this happen? Why haven't you told me anything?"

"It's not actually a date! Probably," Gon skipped away as Leorio made a grab for him. "I'll see you later!"

"Give me all the details!" Leorio waved as Gon made his getaway through the sliding doors.

Streetlights flickered above as Gon paused to check his phone for the address. The little dot said he was close, so he continued down the street. It was a little after eight, when he finally arrived at the four-story apartment building. It was a lot nicer that the dorms he was living in, and he let his gaze move up and up. He hesitated a moment before pulling the door open. He made his way to the stairs, taking them two at a time, but his pace slowed the closer he got to the second floor. He stopped for a second time, this time outside apartment 206 and he took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer. 

It took a moment, but the door opened, pooling him in soft yellow light. Killua stood before him, hair tied back, clothes changed to loose shorts and a tshirt with a catch-phrase Gon couldn't quite read.

"Hey, come in!" Killua said and backed away so Gon could fit into the small entryway.

"I brought snacks," Gon said and thrust the bag into Killua's hands before closing the door behind him.

"You really didn't have to," Killua replied, but contrary to his words he'd already peeked inside to see a few bags of chips and other snacks.

"It's fine. I work there so I get a discount." Gon pulled at his laces and with a "Sorry for the intrusion" he followed Killua into the main area of the room.

"You must be Gon!" a third voice called from inside the apartment. A woman, tall, dark and beautiful stood at the bedroom door. She smiled. Gon blinked, glancing from the woman to Killua and back, not quite sure what he should make of it.

"Girlfriend?" was what his mind supplied helpfully. Killua and the woman exchanged looks and promptly burst out laughing. Gon felt embarrassment flood his cheeks.

"That's Palm, my roommate," Killua gasped in-between fits of giggles. "We've known each other since we were babies. She's the furthest from a girlfriend than, I don't know—the princess of East Gorteau."

"Since you were a baby, Killua. I have three years on him," Palm said and walked to Gon holding out her hand. He grabbed it purely on instinct. It was small and warm, but her grip was tight as they shook hands.

"Anyway, he wouldn't know what to do with a goddess like me anyway." she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I'll be in my room." She smiled and with a wave she retreated into the bedroom.

The silence she left behind felt strange, the air humming with something misplaced and Gon felt himself fidget. "Nice place," Gon started, but Killua's "Do you want a drink?" broke through his words. They shared a look and burst out laughing, tension draining.

"Sure, I'll have something," Gon answered and Killua waved him to the sofa and the low coffee table as he made his way into the kitchen.

Gon dropped his bag and ignoring the sofa he sat on the plush carpet instead, pulling out his math book and notes. He still hadn't copied what he'd missed from Zushi—which only reminded him he'd missed review session again.

"I don't really get any of this," Gon muttered as he shuffled his papers into some semblance of order. Killua placed a coaster and then a glass in front of him. He dropped the bag filled with snacks on the floor, before sitting down himself.

"Math is just logistics and remembering rules and how to apply them. The rules always stay the same so it's—" Killua began, glancing down at Gon's hastily written notes, his words peter off as he grabs his notebook, flipping through practice problems he'd done.

"That's two things I'm bad at. Logistics and obeying rules." Gon grinned, leaning back as Killua gave him an unimpressed stare.

* * *

The evening flew by and soon the table was filled with notes and chocolate wrappers. Killua found himself on the floor a few hours later, pointing at equations from the book, trying to explain math to a total nitwit.

"How did you even get into university?" Killua groaned, after he'd finally traced back how far he'd have to go for Gon to understand what he was trying to teach. Gon's soft laughter filled the small space between them.

"Luck?" he said through his laughter, his fingers rubbing at his neck as he leaned his elbow against the table.

"What does that mean? Luck?" Killua swatted Gon's forearm, trying to wipe that grin off his face.

"I won a competition?" The way Gon phrased it made it seem more a question than a reply and Killua sat back, eyebrow raising in question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua leaned forward, eyes flashing in retaliation.

"My grades were decent enough and my high school art teacher told me to apply to this contest—a photography contest—and I won?" It sounded like a question again.

"You won a contest and you got into one of the best schools in the country?" Killua looked at Gon who shrugged, a faint flush marring his cheeks.

"You don't need to know derivatives to take pictures," Gon rationalized, tapping at the problem he'd been working on for the past ten minutes.

"What was the picture?" Killua pushed. Gon looked away, the red spreading down his neck as he busied himself with his glass instead.

"It's not like I keep it on hand," Gon said and took a drink instead of meeting his eyes.

Killua groaned, leaning back against the couch and the new sound drew Gon's gaze.

"I had to study for five months straight and have perfect grades to get in," Killua sighed, eyes scrunched shut.

"Sounds—tough," Gon said. There was a sound of papers shifting. Their shoulders touch and Killua started, eyes popping open in surprise.

"Killua," Gon's voice was barely a whisper and so, so close. He placed his hand to rest on top of Killua's on the floor. "I'm not good at talking to people over messengers. I like talking to them in person."

Killua felt his eyes go wide and it took all his willpower to keep his hand still. He swallowed, pushing down the fluttering panic and the only noise he was able to force through his lips turned into a strangled grunt of affirmation.

"I really wanted to ask you something," Gon continued and Killua felt his heart stutter. "It's Golden week next week and the wisteria are about to bloom, I think." Killua's eyebrow twitched. 

"There's this lovely park right outside town. Just up the mountains there is this grove with the best—" Killua felt his thoughts flutter into a panic and the words washed over him. He snapped back to the words"—with me." And he peered into unblinking golden eyes. "I'd love to take your picture there." Gon finished and gave his hand a squeeze, that small grin playing on his lips.

"I—I need to study," Killua managed to say. He watched Gon's face fall,"but, I'm sure I can make it. Just for, like, an afternoon right?" He felt his cheeks flush and he turned, pulling his hand free so he could push himself up, grabbing the empty glasses off the table for something to do. An excuse to get away.

"Yeah, just for a day! You'll love it, Killua! It's so beautiful." He could feel Gon's grin even without looking. The bastard had followed him into the kitchen. "I have Wednesday and Friday off work. What day would work for you?"

"Wednesday?" Killua managed as he placed the glasses on the counter.

"Okay! The weather should be nice all week long and—" Gon continued, voice echoing in the small space. Killua listened to his excited explanation, mind only retaining half of the information supplied. He'd taken the glasses and washed them on auto-pilot and before he'd even realized he'd placed them to the side to dry. He walked back to the living room, Gon trailing behind as he started to grab discarded wrappers and stuffing them into the market bag. The other man, took this as a sign it was time to leave and he started gathering his notes, tapping them into some semblance of order and placing them in his school bag.

"Thank you again for helping me. I think I kind of understand—something, now," Gon said as he'd packed the last of his things. He helped Killua with the last of the garbage and then made his way back to the entryway to pull on his sneakers.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I—I'll help you again, if you want," Killua leaned against the wall, eyes pinned to Gon's hands tying his laces. He laughed and the sound brought Killua's gaze back to his face.

"I'll probably fail again this year if you don't," his grin split his face. His eyes sparkled a deeper shade of gold in the dim light.

"You won't graduate if you keep on failing," Killua teased as he followed Gon to the door.

"I still have two years," Gon replied, hoisting his bag over his shoulders. They stood there for a moment, Killua vaguely noting that he was a few inches taller than Gon—his very presence made him feel larger than life. 

"I'll text you the train details." Gon paused and then his eyes were on Killua again. He brushed a strand of silver behind Killua's ear. His hand was so warm. Then he leaned forward, placing a hesitant peck on his cheek. "I'll see you next week," he whispered and stepped back. Killua managed a weak wave as Gon grinned. He was out the door before Killua could pick up the pieces of his broken sanity.

Was it normal to kiss a friend—no acquaintance at best—on the cheek? Was he reading too much into this?

"Paaaaalm!" Killua cried as he turned on his heel to run back into the apartment.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and suddenly it was Golden week. However, the closer it got to Wednesday, the slower time seemed to flow. Gon had texted Killua the train schedule and they'd picked a time, deciding to pack lunch. The air was warm, and the weather network hadn't lied when it said it would be sunny. Killua had stripped the jacket he'd bought, just in case. It wouldn't fit in his bag and he hated the idea of having to carry it around all day. 

He stood in front of the station steps, waiting. The large station clock crawled forward, leaving Killua itching to pace away his anxious energy.

Finally, there was streak of black and green in the crowd. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Gon called out as he reached the stairs, bouncing up the steps. "I had to run by the university to get somethings and it took longer than I thought."

"That's fine," Killua said. "I got the tickets, so we can go straight to the platform."

"Ah! Good idea. Thank you. I'll pay you back, Killua." Gon smiled and Killua felt himself defrost.

It took all of Killua's willpower to keep his face level, while they took their seats. Gon bumped his shoulder against his, pointing at buildings that whizzed by and at rice fields as he leaned across the way. Killua felt his stomach lurch and too soon the speaker rumbled to life announcing their stop. They stood and made their way to the doors as the train slowed to a halt.

Stepping onto the tiny platform, Killua peered around curiously. He hadn't been outside the city much, preferring the busy streets and shops to the mud and insects found beyond city limits. The doors slid shut behind them and the train sped away leaving the two of them alone. Gon led him down the five steps onto the dirt road that forked off from the platform and into the trees.

"Where are we?" Killua asked. "This looks like the middle of nowhere, Freecs." He already regretted his choice of shoes. There had been no mention of having to hike through the wilderness to look at some flowers.

"It's a park! A nature reserve. You'll love it, Killua! Just wait and see." Gon grinned, hiking up his backpack and casually strolling to Killua's side and lacing their fingers together. Before Killua had a chance reply, Gon tugged at his hand and he was pulled down the forest path. The ground was littered with rotting leaves and brush, the path barely peaking through.

"It's not a long walk, really. The trails are well kept, even this early in the season. Don't worry." Gon's smile was almost enough to ward off the apprehension building in KIllua's gut, and the warm hand in his kept him walking.

The path meandered through the trees and even he had to admit that the place must have been lovely later on in the spring. The trees still stood fairly plain, only a couple having sprouted anything close to leaves. He could hear water flowing somewhere close by and everything smelled clean. There was a scattered twittering and a bird crashed through the brush right in front of them. He stepped back, startled, only to have Gon point out the nest it was building with its partner. 

They walked up the slope, slowly making their way up the mountainside, but after thirty minutes of Gon pointing out budding flowers and animals within the debris, Killua had to ask, "How long until we get there? I mean, the nature's nice, but my friend Kurapika is the one into botany. I hear enough flower talk from him to last me a lifetime."

"Not too far now!" Gon smiled and grabbed hold of Killua's hand again. The track sloped down for once and he was tugged into a jog and then a full out run, only spurred on by the challenging look Gon shot his way. He felt the surprise as he sped up. Killua had always been fast. He'd been in track-and-field all throughout high school and the habit of early morning runs hadn't quite abaded yet, so it really wasn't a surprise that he crested the next hill well ahead of Gon, only to stop as a sea of white and blue opened up in front of him. He turned as Gon skid to a halt next to him.

"Perfect!" Gon gasped for breath as he held out his arms, as though he could encircle the whole landscape. "I'm so glad!" He hummed under his breath as he start up again, jogging down the slope toward the trees. Killua watched him pass, then down at his now mostly ruined shoes before sighing and following at a more moderate pace. 

Gon slowed as they passed the first trees, hand coming up to the low hanging blossoms.

"The plums are always lovely, but I'm glad we caught the tailend of the cherry at least," he hummed in pleasure before turning to Killua. "There is a small shrine up the road—the trees belong to the monks there. Later in the year, when the harvest is ready, you can come pick them at a really fair price."

"It's really beautiful," Killua admitted." I haven't been out of the city much, not since leaving home."

"You haven't told me about your family. What are they like?" The innocent question derailing his thoughts.

"I'd—look at those flowers! They're nearly white!" Killua said instead, hand going up to the blossoms.

They spent the afternoon walking amongst the trees, visiting the shrine—Gone threw a coin and made a wish, something he apparently did every time he came. Gon had his camera in hand, stopping every few minutes as something new caught his eye and to his own chagrin Killua enjoyed the quiet. Soon, the sun dipped down the mountainside, painting everything a hazy orange. Gon pulled up the path again, hand finding his, only to go off path into the brush. He led the way to an overhang, looking out into the rice fields and the city sprawling beyond.

"I can't believe this is a thirty minute train ride away," Killua mused, sitting down on rock, watching Gon set up his equipment.

"There are a lot of places that you wouldn't know existed if you never go out into the world and explore," Gon said, pulling out his tripod. "Some people never even know what's around in their own neighborhoods if they don't take a chance, walk out into the world with no destination." He looked back at Killua. "You don't mind if we stay just a bit longer, do you Killua? I'd love to get some sunset photos."

Killua shook his head and pulled on his coat. He watched the sun and the view, slipping glances at Gon into the mix. He pulled his feet up to his chin, hugging himself. The nights were still cool, even though the days had a hint of the foreboding heat of summer.

"You can still see the stars from up here, even with the light pollution." Gon pointed up at the sky as he settled down to sit next to Killua. He leaned closer, shoulders touching as he placed a hand on top of Killua's. He pointed at a bright star glowing in the darkening horizon. He was talking something about planets, but Killua had stopped listening. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the gentle warmth of Gon's hand and the light pressure of his shoulder nudging against his. He felt heat blooming in his chest, slowly creeping up.

"Killua?" Gon's voice was too close and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Killua was proud of how steady his voice sounded despite the sudden churning in his stomach.

"I wanted to show you one of my favorite places, Killua." Gon gave his hand a squeeze and pried it up from the rocky cliff to cradle in his own. Their eyes met and Killua felt his heart seize. He was up in three seconds flat, dusting the back of his jeans. Gon furrowed his brows, mouth falling into a small pout and Killua made his way to the edge, just to get away.

"Should we head back?" Killua asked, turning back. He attempted a smile, but nearly stepped back finding himself eye-to-eye with Gon. _How can he move so quietly?_ His inner voice screamed.

"Yeah," Gon replied, dropping his gaze and for the first time would not meet Killua's eye. "I just thought—since you said yes—I just wanted to." His voice tapered off, unsure.

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked, confusion lacing his words.

"I wanted to kiss you, but you seem so—shy. I didn't want to do it without your permission," Gon brought his eyes back to Killua's. It was almost dark by now, the sunset forgotten as Killua felt his world crash around him.

"What?" The word escaped as a soft squeak.

"You alright, Killua?" Gon brushed his hand against his arm. There was concern in his voice and Killua had a stray thought wondering what his face looked like. The whole situation felt surreal.

"Yea-yeah. I'm good." He swallowed and tried a little laugh. 

"We don't have to. I just thought, since we're dating and all. But we don't have to, until you want to." There was the hand in his again, the light squeeze. Gon smiled and let go, turning to his forgotten camera. Most of the light was gone, the sun rimming the edge of the city.

"Dating," Killua repeated.

"Yeah, last week I asked and you said yes. Right? I didn't misunderstand did I?" Gon had gone still as he kneeled by his pack, looking up at Killua.

Killua stepped closer and squatted down, his finger poking at the soft sand by his toes. "I might have missed that bit," he confessed. "You wanna ask me again?" He lifted his eyes to meet Gon's. His face was impassive, half swallowed by shadows.

"I like you. Do you want to go out with me?" Gon's soft voice filled the space between them. Killua rubbed his nose, hiding the small thrilled smile.

"Yeah, sure why not. It seems I already said yes," he replied, turning his grin back to Gon who grabbed him into a hug. Unwitting laughter spilled between them and Killua felt Gon's fingers in his hair.

"We should head back down before it gets too dark to see," Gon said into his shoulder. There's a gentle push back and Killua let his hand slide down Gon's cheek.

"I think. I probably like you too," Killua confessed, thumb tracing along the freckles he knew were there. The last of the light dipped below the horizon, leaving them in the twinkling starlight. 

There was a warm hand on his cheek and Killua flicked his eyes up to meet Gon's. He was so close. "Is it okay?" puffed against his lips.

Killua nodded and warm lips met his.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets). I post mostly klance now-a-days and update information about when I'll be publishing new content! I'd also love prompts if anyone wants to throw me one, my inbox is always open!


End file.
